Escape from Hagatha Home
by SpitBlaze
Summary: About 3 years after the game. What will happen when Raz learns that Lili has been enrolled in the very school that drove Gloria von Guten to insanity? Will he save her in time? Will he be able to put up with Vernon the whole time? RazLili. No slash here.
1. The call

"Razputin! Telephone!"

Razputin Aquato, the youngest Psychonaut currently in existence, groaned as he heard his dad calling for him from inside the caravan. The boy was living proof that the circus was, in fact, NOT all fun and games, as one might expect. From Noon to about 2:30 pm, he had been entertaining people on the high wire and tantalizingly high trapeze (which is why he made sure, before every performance, that the net below was sturdy), and for the next half-hour, he cleaned up after the elephants as they paraded around. After that show, he had been greeting people in a large crowd, and had been glomped by some weird, fat, acne-ridden fan girl. Yeesh.

Anyway, it was about 5:00 p.m. now, and the circus was still jumping with all sorts of people. Raz just wanted to relax now and read his new issue of True Psychic Tales, issue #694. This one involved a bunch of Psychonauts from Japan who came to America in hopes of a vacation, but instead meet a bunch of their foes from back home that have held some of the American Psychonauts hostage.

"Dad, just tell 'em to leave a message." Raz rolled his eyes and continued reading. Razputin's dad shrugged, talking a little too loudly into the outdated cell phone that served as their home phone.

"Yes, Lili, I'm sorry. Razputin is a little preoccupied," this is the part where Raz's dad gave him a little stare and a pause, "with other things. Can I take a message, though?" Razputin perked up immediately. He jumped up and grabbed the phone from his dad, nearly severing his old man's hand with it.

"Hi, Lili!" Razputin spoke jovially into the obsolete cell phone. Wow, she called. Maybe it was important or something, because usually she just used e-mail or snail-mail. Either way, he hadn't heard her voice since the circus just so happened to stop in New York, her hometown, about a month ago. He could've sworn that the ringmaster did it on purpose...but who cared? Anyway, on the other side, Lili could be heard giggling.

"Well, well. It seems that scooping up elephant crap can really make you happy! I'll have to remember that!"

"Yeah, yeah." Razputin rolled his eyes, "So, what's up? Something important?" Razputin looked around shiftily before speaking softly into the phone, "Is Ford or your Dad sending us on another mission?" Lili was giggling again.

"No, I just wanted to know the next place you guys are stopping, you know, so I can send you something."

"Uh...did you try the website?" Razputin said suspiciously, referring to the website that the ringmaster had set up for their traveling circus. He had told Lili about it a LONG time ago, and he knew that she was really one for electronics.

"Well..." Lili continued nervously, "I'm...not exactly allowed to use the computer..." There was a pause, "in fact," Lili continued, now whispering into her end, "I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to be on the phone right now."

"Why?" Razputin asked nervously, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Lili yelled while whispering, one of her many non-psychic talents, "...well...nothing you can prove, anyway..."

"O...kay..." Razputin raised an eyebrow. "So...why AREN'T you allowed?"

"Well...my parents just dropped me off at this hellhole of a boarding school, and I have almost zero contact to the outside world."

"Really?" Raz cocked his head, "That sucks. What do they teach there?"

"Eh, the usual, plus the performing arts." At this point, Raz imagined Lili shrugging on the other end of the line. "My parents said they wanted to unlock my 'true talent' and all that BS."

"Ouch." Razputin knew Lili. He probably knew more about her than Lili did herself. And he definitely knew that she didn't like boarding schools. Then again, who DID? "So...uh..." Razputin faintly remembered something about a hellhole school for the performing arts. He knew what it was called, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What's the school called?"

"What's it called? Uh...Hagatha Home School for Girls. Why?"

"Uh...nothing...just curious..." Razputin started to go pale. _CRAP_. Razputin suddenly had a flashback from that huge fiasco of a misadventure he had about three years ago. He had vivid memories of traveling through the mind of a lady, Gloria von Guten to be precise. She had gone to that exact school, and was tortured to absolutely no end by the teachers, who happened to wield whips.

"Razputin?" Lili's urgent voice emerged from the phone. "Are you okay?" Hearing her voice, he began to nod vigorously. Until he realized that you couldn't see over the phone. Duh. Razputin managed a hoarse,

"Yeah."

"Dork. If you say so." Lili's voice came, worried, despite what she had said. "I'm going to hang up now. Bye, Raz." Oh no. Razputin's eyes widened. He needed to find a way to keep Lili on the line. He racked his mind, and suddenly...

"I never answered your question!" Razputin hit his forehead as soon as he said this. He was a goner. He sighed and told her the information, but failed to tell her what she was about to experience. He hung up, gave the phone to his dad, and put his head in his hands, cursing beneath his breath. His father sat down beside him and put his hand on his son's back.

"Is something wrong, son?" Razputin's dad asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I'll say." Raz looked up at his father. "Lili has just been enrolled in a school run by psychos!"

"How do you know this?"

"Dad, remember that thing that happened three years ago? You know, at Whispering Rock?"

Razputin's dad laughed heartily. "How could I possibly forget the day that my own son became a hero?" He said, ruffling his son's hair.

"DAD!" Raz shoved his dad's arm off his head and sighed. "Anyway, I went through the mind of Gloria von Guten. She went to the very school Lili is at! It's one of the things that drove her toward insanity!"

"Son, times could have changed!"

"Okay, so what's the chance of that, then?" After Raz said this, they both sat silently for a bit. Mr. Aquato stood up.

"I'll be right back, son." The tall man said. "Pack some things enough for about half a week. I'll leave a note for the ringmaster." He then walked off to retrieve the old pickup truck, and maybe get it working. Raz sighed. He had a lot of work to do...


	2. Albuquerque

"Albuquerque, huh?" Lili Zanatto, daughter of the grand head of the Psychonauts, and girlfriend of the youngest inaugurated Psychonaut on record, sighed as she hung up on her cell phone. She sighed again. Yes, Raz was a dork. But she loved him anyway. Why? She couldn't really answer that. Nobody really could. But who cared? She continued to dismally unpack her stuff on her new top bunk at Hagatha Home School for Girls.

"Heh-HEY! Fresh meat!" A loud, obnoxious voice erupted from behind Lili with a very heavy lisp. Almost like a female Bobby Zilch. She rolled her eyes. Great. That was just about the last thing she needed here. Well, that is, besides being trampled by rhinos.

"H-hey boss," This one sounded like Benny, "She didn't say anything. You think she's deaf?"

"Nah, Betsy, she's prolly just dumb!" At the remark of the female Zilch, a chorus of laughter emerged from several of the other girls in the room. Lili turned around, fuming.

"Now, you listen up!" She shouted, noticing that the girls that had made fun of her not only sounded like Bobby and Benny, but LOOKED like them as well. "You morons make one more sound, and I can guarantee that you'll find yourselves in a pit of live vipers in the middle of Libya by the time you wake up!"

"Oooooh, I'm SOOOOOO SCARED!" After the Zilch girl said this, more laughter ensued.

"Knock it off, Robbi. I bet she's nervous enough as it is." A shy, albeit strong voice emerged from the lower bunk.

"Feh. Fine. You're a party pooper, Joelle. C'mon, let's go bug someone else." As the Zilch girl, apparently named Robbi, walked to the other side of the room, Lili climbed down from her bunk, intrigued. Who was this 'Joelle'?

"Uh…hi…" Lili said to the girl reading a magazine in the lower bunk.

"Oh, hi! Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Joelle. Joelle Serelean." The girl held out her hand, and Lili took note of her short strawberry-blond hair and glasses. Lili took Joelle's hand and firmly shook it.

"Well, then, my name is Lili. Lili Zanatto. Pleased to meet you!'

"I'm pleased to meet you as well! Oh, if you want," Joelle said as they both pulled away from the handshake, "I can help you unpack your things, if you want."

Lili smiled. "Of course! Could always do with an extra hand." So, naturally, Joelle climbed up to Lili's bunk and began to help her unpack.

"You know," Joelle said, holding a blue-and-green hoodie, "You're just in time!"

"For what?" Lili looked back at her new friend, utterly confused.

"The boys are coming! Every second semester the boys from the nearby male's school for performing arts come here, because it's bigger, to put on a collaborated show at the end of the year!" Joelle began to swoon. "It's been said that some people have found their soul mates here because of that!"

Lili just looked back from Joelle to the clothes she was unpacking, now a green turtleneck sweater. "Yeah, well…" She had a distant look in her eyes. "That's just stupid." Lili said, burying her mouth and nose in the sweater. Joelle's eyes widened.

"Oh…I guess you already have a…"

"Yeah, a boyfriend." Lili finished for her. "So what of it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Joelle giggled. "In fact, that's kinda sweet. Where does he live?"

"He…" Lili strained to hold back a stray tear as she held the sweater tighter over her mouth. "…he moves around a lot…"

"Oh my GOD your boyfriend is an escaped FELON?"

"No." Lili rolled her eyes. "He lives in the circus."

"Oh. Okay…" they sat silently for a moment. "So…what's his name?"

"Razputin. Everyone just calls him Raz, though."

"Wow. That's a really cool name. Are you gonna put away that sweater?"

"No." Lili got all distant again. "Not just yet…"

"That sweater…" Joelle pointed at it, "…that's HIS sweater, isn't it?" Lili just nodded. She sighed, tore the turtleneck from her face, and unwillingly put it away.


	3. Enter the Storyteller

HAY GUYS. Guess what? I finally decided to start doing Author's comments! Isn't that GREAT? Uh...yeah. That aside, blah blah blah, here you go.

* * * * *

Razputin sat outside the caravan, head in his hands. He had packed stuff for both his dad and himself to last about a half a week, and had finished his new True Psychic Tales. Twice. He groaned to himself. How long did it take just to start up an old pickup truck?

"Hey, there, Raz. Long time, no see." A deep, semi-raspy, monotonous tone emerged from above the boy. OH GOD. Razputin could only hope that it wasn't…

"Vernon! Hi! I'm…glad to see you again!" Oh no. It _WAS_ Vernon. The only kid at camp, besides Bobby and Benny, that Razputin was somewhat hesitant to be around. But he looked different. It was probably his glasses. "So, uh…what are you doing here?"

"Well, you ARE in Cincinnati, and I live here, so I decided, why not visit the circus? I really love the circus. It reminds me of a story about this mime who…"

"You know, Vernon, that's great, but really, I…uh…" Razputin searched for something to say. Just in time, his dad pulled up an old, road-weary pickup truck.

"You ready to hit the road, so…" Vernon and the elder Aquato made eye contact. "Raz, who is this?" Raz's dad whispered, intrigued.

"Dad…" Raz took a deep breath and held his arm in the direction of the boy beside him "This is Vernon Tripe. He's from camp. He lives here, in Cincinnati, Ohio."

"Hi, Mr. Aquato. It's really a pleasure to meet you. So, what are you guys doing?" Vernon asked.

"What do you mean?" Augustus Aquato asked Vernon Tripe.

"You know, with the truck and the suitcases. You guys aren't moving already, are you?" the fez-clad boy frowned. "Wait…you do that by night…and everyone would be gone. What are you doing?"

"We're…uh…going to the store?" Raz said, half believing that it would work.

"Are you kidding? The only store where you have to pack is closed for the day." Vernon squinted behind his glasses. "What are you guys up to?"

"Uhhh…." Razputin and his dad simultaneously said, at a loss.

"Well, uh…" Raz finally managed to say what they were doing, "We're kinda…going to help out a friend."

"Which one?" Vernon shrugged. "You have a lot of friends. Likewise, I have a lot of stories about friends. Like this one time…"

"Ah, no, no, that's fine, Vernon. We're going to help out Lili." Raz sighed.

"Oh, your girlfriend? That kinda figures, I guess. So what are you helping her with? Studying for a test? Looking for something? A super-secret Psychonauts mission?" Vernon excitedly asked.

Razputin put his goggled head in his palm. "Look, Vernon, if we WERE going on a mission, I wouldn't be telling you, would I? And besides, we're saving her from a crazy performing arts school run by homicidal psychopaths. Does that answer your question?"

"Whoa. Cool!" Vernon got pumped up. "When do we leave?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'We'?" Razputin waved his hands around.

"Well, yeah. I'm coming, aren't I?" Vernon shrugged again. Razputin and his father exchanged glances.

"Well, uh, we'd like to bring you along…Vernon…" Mr. Aquato kneeled down and put one hand on Vernon's shoulder. "…but your parents might get worried. I don't want to do that."

"My parents are out on a business trip for the weekend, and there's no sitter."

"…your siblings?"

"I don't have any."

"How about Lady? You know, your dog?" Razputin burst in.

"I've got her with me." At this, Vernon stuck his index and middle fingers of each hand in his mouth and produced a loud whistle. Barely a second after, a normal-sized Golden Lab appeared.

"Well…" Raz looked for another excuse, "…our mission could take longer than just this weekend."

"Oh…" Vernon seemed disappointed. "I guess that I…" Out of his pants, apparently, the King of the Hill theme song emerged. The Aquato duo stared at the Tripe solo. "Uh…sorry." Vernon pulled the source of the music out of his pocket, a cell phone. "That's my folks." As the storyteller put the phone to his ear and began to speak, Raz and his dad simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

"Hi, mom, dad…" Vernon spoke into the phone. "Yeah…uh-huh…I'm at the circus…okay…WHAT? TWO WEEKS? How…? …okay…I guess…I love you too…yes…okay…bye." Vernon sighed and turned back around to Raz and his father. "Well, my parents are gonna be gone for two more weeks…"

"Fine," Mr. Aquato groaned. "You can come."

* * * * * *

Did you realize that you can save 15% of your money not by switching to Geico, but by leaving a reveiw that doesn't consist of pointless blabber, slash/yaoi requests, and flaming? It's true.

What? Oh, right. Yeah, this is a LilixRaz fic. Seriously. Like any fic, though, it could take a bit to get there...but, if you're that impatient, I'll throw in a crazy dream. Not for Raz though. No. Next chapter's gonna be from Lili's perspective. I'll have the story do that. Make it a little interesting.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. NINJA OUT.


	4. Potatomoto's revenge

'sup, guys? As you can see, I kinda lied about the dream only being for Lili. Whatever. I like this chapter. READ IT.

* * * * *

It was poison. Sabotage. Treason. It had to be. There was no other possible explanation. Her head reeled. She spilled the contents of her stomach on the floor. How…why…of all people, how could she, Lili Zanatto, daughter of the Grand Head of the Psychonauts, not see this coming? She kneeled over. She started to take short, shallow, breaths. She-

"Jeez, Lili. The cafeteria mashed potatoes aren't THAT bad." Joelle rolled her eyes at the scene that was unfurling before her. Lili hoisted herself back up into her seat, rather pained, and said through her teeth,

"This is worse than Cruller's." Lili used her index finger to poke her friend's nose, "and if it's worse than Cruller's, it's BAD." She nearly collapsed on the table.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad! I think they just hired a new chef, actually." Joelle said, giggling.

Lili lay her head on the table, panting. "I guess they cut corners. And by cut corners, I mean all of them. By about ten feet."

"Look, I'll try it," Joelle groaned, "and prove to you that it's not toxic." Joelle almost literally ate her words as she put the spoonful of mashed potatoes n her mouth. The effects were almost instantaneous. She froze in her spot, a tortured and pained look in her eyes. She began to pale. She dropped the spoon and fell to the floor, lying absolutely still, save the occasional random convulsion or twitch.

Lili smiled a little as she weakly mumbled, "I told you so."

About an hour later, the two were on their way to advanced algebra. Joelle was going on and on about how people who didn't believe in global warming were idiots, and Lili wasn't really paying attention, just nodding and saying 'uh-huh' every now and then. Her mind was on other things. Like how she was _that close_ to becoming a Psychonaut when her dad put her in this hellhole school. And what the hell was in the mashed potatoes. And Raz. She missed him. Badly. The good news was that this was actually second semester, so summer wasn't too far away. The problem was, would Raz's dad let him go to camp?

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A tall, black-haired, wannabe body builder. This wasn't the part that bugged her. She had seen far weirder people in camp. No. What bugged her was that…that thing he was doing…she nudged Joelle.

"Hey, Jo…"Lili called her friend by her nickname, "what's up with that idiot's eye?" At first the strawberry-blond girl was confused, as she didn't know what Lili was talking about. Until Lili pointed it out. Then Joelle cringed.

"Oh…uh…that's not good." Joelle said with as much pain in her voice as she had when she ate the killer mashed spuds earlier that day.

"What? Is it some sort of deadly optic fungus?"

"I wish. That…" Joelle pointed to the guy again, who wasn't looking at Lili anymore, "…is Joe Toidi. He winked at you."

"What?!?"

"Yeah, it's a thing he's got going on. He does it almost every year. He picks a girl that he likes, and then obsesses over them." Joelle nervously whispered in her friend's ear.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot SOOOO much…" Lili almost flew into a rage upon hearing this.

"Yeah, I know. It's terrible. Nobody does anything because nobody knows except the girls that he chooses." Joelle shook her head and blushed deeply. Not a blush of admiration, but of embarrassment. "First, he just gives you a wink in the hall. Nothing big. But then he starts stalking you. Then he approaches you, and tries to get everyone away from you so that he'll have you all to himself."

"Sounds kinda like Elka. She was this girl at my summer camp, and she did almost exactly that to J.T." Lili mused.

"…after that, it's not too long until the most _horrible_ part occurs. He comes up to you one day in the hallway…and…and…shoves his _tongue_ down your _throat._" Joelle shivered at the very thought.

"Wow…but…you said that only girls that he did it to know how it works…how do you…?" Lili didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"Because," Joelle sighed, nearly throwing up, "I was that girl one year."

That night, Lili got into her bed, thinking of ways to torture that boy.

"G'night looser!" Robbi shouted to Lili on her way to her bunk.

"IN. THE. MIDDLE. OF. LIBYA." Lili yelled through her teeth, seething. Great. Just what she needed before hitting the sack. With all this anger, how was she ever going to fall asleep?

_Okay, Lili…relax…think of calm things…think of things that make you happy…_About five minutes later, when the lights were being shut down for the night.

She stretched her arms and yawned. Ugh. Morning. Lili hated mornings. She just wanted to lie there forever…in the warmth of the sun…in the relaxing sound of the waves crashing delicately against the shore…in the warm sand…wait…Lili quickly got to her feet. Where was she? This wasn't Hagatha Home. She took in her surroundings…she was back at camp? On the shores of lake Oblongata? What the hell was going on? Then she remembered falling asleep…she relaxed. Lili was obviously in the dreamscape.

She heard a rustling behind her in the odd, overgrown plants on the shore. "H-hello?" She conjured up a blanket of her pink aura to shroud her fists. "I'm warning you…These psi-fists not only hurt, they can set stuff on fire. So you'd better come out before…" she felt a breath…two breaths on the back of her neck. Pumping with adrenaline, she turned her psychic fists into a giant, razor-sharp psi-blade as she spun around to face her opponent, putting the edge of the sword to their neck.

"Uh…hi?" Razputin said dazedly, in shock over the fact that his girlfriend had just tried to kill him. Lili lowered the psi-blade, in just as much shock as Raz. She broke out in a huge grin, and knocked him to the ground with a hug.

"You moron! Never do that to me again!" Lili promptly glomped him, knocking Raz to the ground.

"Okay, only if you promise not to strangle me with another bear hug." But he was laughing, and hugged her back. The two sat like that on the shore of the dreamscape Oblongata for a long time, Lili clutching Raz, and Raz clutching her back, occasionally running his fingers through her long hair.

"You know what my favorite part is about all this?" Lili sighed, eyes closed.

"I dunno. What?" Raz said honestly.

"Guess."

"Hm...Let's see…" He put his free hand to his forehead, about to read his girlfriend's mind. _You're real._ Raz smiled at this small thought coming from Lili. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"You cheater!" Lili yelled at him, more jokingly than anything. "I mean that…I know that you're not just a figment of my imagination. You're the real deal, more or less."

"I still don't get it."

"I know you're not a figment of my imagination…" Lili got a little closer to Raz, "…because otherwise, you'd seem cold and empty."

"Yeah. Kinda hard to have a boyfriend like that." Raz giggled.

"You idiot." Lili said as she pressed her lips against his. The two stayed in that position for a good minute and a half before pulling away. Suddenly, an odd noise was heard…it reminded Raz of the Meat Circus…someone in the distance was calling his name…

-------------------

Spare a reveiw, ma'am? I really need it. I wanna get better.

...that aside...expect the plot to actually go somewhere next chapter.

NINJA OUT.


	5. ONOEZ CRAPPY FIGHT SEQUENCE

**WARNING WARNING INCREDIBLY CRAPPY CHAPTER AHEAD.**

* * *

"Raz, Raz. C'mon, wake up. You wanna save your girlfriend?" Vernon was poking at Razputin, still asleep in the pull-out bed of the motel room that his father had rented them for the night. "Raaaz, if you don't wake up, I'll dump water on you." Razputin was as responsive as a carrot in a coma. Vernon sighed. "Hey, you wanna hear what happened in my dream last night? First, I…"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. I'm up. God." Razputin sat up in bed in submission. He scratched his head as he shot Vernon a look that could easily cripple a person, if the one who shot the look wasn't half asleep. "Thanks for interrupting the best dream in my entire life."

"Really?" Vernon looked more excited than he should have. "What was it about?"

Razputin glared at Vernon in aggravated disbelief for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and spilling the contents of the dream. "Well, I was back at Whispering Rock, and Lili was there…" Vernon looked at the sheets where Raz was sleeping, as if afraid they would be wet from the product of…well…being…mature... "And we just sat on the beach of Oblongata for awhile, until Lili…"

"Oh my GOD!" Vernon's eyes grew wide. "What did you do? What did you do? Did you fu…" Before Vernon could finish that obviously inappropriate sentence, Raz's dad swiftly appeared behind the storyteller and covered his mouth.

"No, Vernon! Don't say that! This fic is only rated K+! You can't swear like that here!" Mr. Aquato shouted, breaking the fourth wall. Raz raised one eyebrow, wondering what the hell his dad was talking about.

"Uh…right…uh…" Vernon was put down and also wondering what was going on. "So, in your dream…did you and Lili…you know…"

"No, Vernon, we did not." Raz said, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh. Okay then. So…we gonna get going soon?"

"Yeah, just gimme a second." Raz climbed out of the trundle, stretching out his arms and legs. Then he stared at Vernon and his dad. "Uh, you know, unless you want to watch me get dressed…" the other two took the cue immediately.

"Ah, of course, son. We're going down to the front, where they have a buffet. You want me to get you something?" His dad said on the way out the door.

"I dunno. Maybe a bagel or a pastry or something. I don't care, as long as it's not hashed browns." Raz said, fetching some clothes from the duffel bag serving as his suitcase.

"All right, son. I'll be back in a jiffy." And with that, Raz found himself alone in the room, changing into his clothes. When he had finished, now wearing a graphic tee stating 'chainsaw beats rock, paper and scissors', some long shorts, and, of course, his goggles, he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Hold your horses." The boy reached for the doorknob, but found himself hesitating. Sure, it was probably his dad, but why was there an odd sense of anticipation? He shook it off and opened the door. There, instead of his dad and Vernon, stood someone he recognized only too well. He gasped as he staggered back out of surprise.

"Surprised to see me, kid?" The crazy, burnt, and mutilated face managed with an evil smile. Along with this, no hair, and being ridiculously tall, this was one of the many homicidal maniacs that Raz had repeatedly hunted down. His name was Max Staplon.

"What…how…?" Razputin could not say anything else out of pure terror. Why was he here? Every other time he met the person, Raz was prepared. But he wasn't. It was one of the last things he expected. What was he doing here?

"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here." The man strode in with ease. "Ever since you crossed the Kentucky-Tennessee border, I've been tracking you down. I'm not gonna tell you any more." The man showed a smile equally as disturbing, if not more, as the Cheshire cat's. He held a knife to the boy's throat, and Raz tried with all his will not to gulp. Would this be the end? To die by the hand of someone he had been hunting down for so long? Never to see his friends, his family…Lili…ever again?

"Raz, we there weren't any bagels, so we brought you a muff…OHMYGOD!" Vernon had screamed upon sight of the murderer.

"Vernon, what…my goodness! What the hell are you doing to my son?" His dad had also followed suit, nearly dropping the oversized blueberry muffin he was carrying, and using the bit of psyche he had left to conjure up some psychic fists.

"Looks like the gang's all here. What, you here to save your pu…" Max was swiftly punched in the stomach, and dropped Raz as he was flung to the wall. He looked pissed.

"Come on, son! Get your bag, and let's check out!" Mr. Aquato pulled his son out of the room, locking the door in the process.

About an hour later, they were at least sixty miles away. Needless to say, they never went back to that motel again.

* * *

**Okay, you can relax now.**


End file.
